thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyprian Arys
Basic Info He is the male tribute from 11, he is district partner of Isolde Esyllt. He is finished. Information Name: Cyprian "Pri" Arys Age: 13 District: 11 Gender: Male Weapons: Sword and Axe Strengths: Despite his age and size, he is quite strong, and is very fast in fights. And has quick reactions, so he is able to fight back, no matter what the size of his opponent is. Weaknesses: With him being located in the central area of District 11, which is very flat, he is not good at climbing, and has hardly seen any other locations other than fields. Meaning he is not very good at swimming either. Fears: Taurophobia Token: None Allies: Anyone other than the Careers Backstory: Cyprian grew up in a small hut in the middle of a field, with a few other families who work in the same fields as his family does. Their family owned a bull who helped collect the food from the fields. Cyprian had a close bond with the bull, as he was the only male child in the village, and never really liked hanging about the girls, so his closest friend was the bull. During the day he would take the bull out, to drive the cart, while he helped his family harvest the crops, before riding on its back, all the way back to his village. Each night he would tie up the bull, before repeating the same proccess the next day. But a time came, when he had to start going to school, and was no longer able to help his family control the bull. And one day when he came back from school, the village was in ruins. All he saw was that the bull was not there, most of the families in the village had gone, but all the houses were in tatters. All of the other girls found their families, but when Cyprian tried to find his, he found nothing. Finally he went back to look at his house, and found 2 dead bodies. Both his parents. Realizing they had been trampled to death by the thing he was closest to, he became slightly weird. He tried not to let it effect him, but he always had a deadly fear of bulls after this, and this did not change, even when he was reaped. Personality: Cyprian is a happy go lucky kind of guy, who just does what he wants, and never really thinks about what happens in the future. He has a wide knowlege of plants though, and is a nice guy, meaning he could get allies easily. Height: 5'4 Bloodbath Strategy: He will go in for the bloodbath, but grab something light so that he can make a quick get away but still have all his supplies, and not have to drop anything. Games Strategy: He will hopefully find a loyal ally, and stick with them throughout the game, but will turn on him when he feels that the moment is right. Interview Angle: Rough, harsh and quiet Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Males Category:13 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped